I'm so Lonesome, I Could Cry
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: Around the events of 'Say Something' Lorelai cries over Luke when he is gone, and finds comfort in an unlikely source. [SongFic for Hank Williams song][JavaJunkie ONESHOT]


_**Yay! My very first 1: songfic and 2: Gilmore Girls FanFic! So, it's a songfic for "I'm so Lonesome, I could Cry" (as the title indicates) by Hank Williams.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Setting: Lorelai's house after "Say Something!", after Luke has broken up with her.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai Gilmore (she belongs to Warner Brothers), and I do not own "I'm so Lonesome, I Could Cry" that's owned by Fred Rose Music, Inc. So basically, I own nothing. ;(**_

* * *

**I'm so Lonesome, I Could Cry**

_(SongFic for Hank Williams Sr. song "I'm so Lonesome, I Could Cry")_

Silent as could be, she sat there on her front porch, just feeling sorry for herself and feeling the most complete sorrow she had ever thought possible. She was more miserable than she had ever thought she could be, more hurt than she could ever even begin to describe.

The night was quiet and no one in the immediate neighborhood moved at all.

It was fairly late, probably about eleven or so, but she could care less. Nothing physical existed right now. Only her pain and loss existed.

Somewhere her mind had reasoned that fresh air would be good, and now she was glad she had come outside to wallow in her pain. Somehow it was freeing, less filled with memories of _him_ than her actual home.

Oh, him.

He was the reason for her pain, the reason for her suffering. He was gone. He'd left…

She stifled her tears. No, she wouldn't let them fall anymore. She had cried enough over him, and she promised Rory and Sookie that she was getting better. She would get better.

But now, there was only her sorrow.

She glanced at the CD player beside her, and the CD case sitting beside it. The artist was the most sorrow-filled she had ever heard of, and so his CD seemed only right. She didn't even know why she had the CD; country was in no way her style. Still, here it was, to comfort her in her time of need.

She pushed the play button, and a sad, whining voice sang out. Despite the slightly annoying voice, she found herself sinking into the words.

_Hear that lonesome whippoorwill;_

_He sounds too blue to fly;_

_The midnight train is whining low;_

_I'm so lonesome, I could cry!_

On cue with the song, Lorelai heard something extremely unique and special, especially considering the song: the call of a whippoorwill. It was one of the most unique bird-calls she'd ever heard, and before she'd often made jokes about it. Now, it seemed so parallel with her mood, she dared not even think about those times past.

Hank Williams sang on.

_I've never seen a night so long,_

_When time goes crawling by;_

_The moon just went behind a cloud,_

_To hide its face and cry._

She had to say it was so true. The night seemed so long, and seemed to drag on forever as she wallowed in her pain, as she tried unsuccessfully to get out of this pit of sorrow. She felt like hours had passed even since she began playing the song, even though she knew it was only a moment.

Glancing up at the silent, glowing moon, she thought, _Why did you have to go, Luke? What did I do to make this happen? Why did you have to say you couldn't handle it? Why couldn't you?_

She felt a pang of hurt directly in her heart. She didn't know his exact reasons—she couldn't believe his claim that it was simply too much—but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't here. That he was gone.

Hank sang on.

_Did you ever see a robin weep?_

_When leaves begin to die?_

_It means he's lost the will to live;_

_I'm so lonesome, I could cry._

Her heart was aching, really aching for Luke. She knew that she loved him, and that she was completely head-over-heels. At least she had been.

Until he said he couldn't handle it.

That had shattered her beyond all belief.

She felt broken, only half complete. Luke was her other half, the completing half of her. And now he was gone. She knew better than to hope he would come back: he was Luke. His mind was made up.

So here she was, all alone.

He could have been her one; in fact she had been fairly close to admitting to herself for certain that he was her one. The only one. But he was gone, and she was left here, lonesome as could be.

Hank sang on.

_The silence of a fallen star,_

_Lights up a purple sky;_

_And as I wonder where you are,_

_I'm so lonesome, I could cry._

Oh, Luke… Lorelai's heart was broken, and she knew it. Her "one" had managed to shatter her heart. She was so sad that it went beyond words.

She could hope that she would be able to get back into the dating world soon, that she would be able to find even some hint of relationship in a man other than Luke. She could hope that the sorrow would fade quickly… But her broken heart told her she wouldn't. She could hope and pretend, but Luke was too special to her—even now—to get over quickly.

She could only hope against reality that he would change his mind.

But she had a feeling he wouldn't.

A shooting star traced a line against the dark sky. She started to make a wish…

Then she realized the words of the song she was listening to. "The silence of a fallen star lights up a purple sky," she murmured. And she sighed.

Somehow, she knew that it would all be alright soon.

_I'm so lonesome, I could cry._

Not only were the words being sung, they were being felt. Lorelai had been so lonesome that she had cried already, but that feeling was starting to come back again. She was just so lonesome…

Would this feeling ever go away?

Her mind said yes, but her heart said no.

Could they find a center? She could be okay, with time. Lots and lots of time. This pain would fade gradually, and she would get over Luke Danes, if it was the last thing she did. She would make this pain fade.

But not now…

Now, she was so lonesome, she could cry.

"I'm so lonesome, I could cry, indeed, Hank Williams," Lorelai murmured to the dark night, and the moon as it disappeared behind a cloud. "And 'the moon just went behind a cloud to hide its face and cry'. You sure knew how to call them, Hank." Tears began to fall down Lorelai Gilmore's cheeks. "Yes, I'm so lonesome, I could cry."

* * *

**The End**

**NOW, review!**


End file.
